Our program project addresses the mechanisms of processes triggered by stresses on the heart that are adaptive and offset the stressor or are maladaptive and exacerbate the stressor leading to decompensation and heart failure. The theme of the program that ties the projects together is our hypothesis that alterations at the level of cardiac sarcomeres and costameres are primary and critical mechanisms in these processes and the transition from adaptation to maladaptatlon. The program has four highly interactive and synergistic projects approaching our hypothesis with perspectives and approaches that complement and reinforce each other. Administrative, Animal, and Proteomics/ Analytical Biochemistry Cores support these projects and coordinate their activities to ensure synergy and cohesion among these approaches. Objectives of Project 1 (Solaro) emphasize phospho-protein analysis and molecular mechanisms of altered sarcomeric protein function in response to metabolic signaling activation via AMPK/Paki (with emphasis on the evolution and rescue of familial hypertrophic cardiomyopathy (FHC); and via PKCe, and with emphasis on dilated cardiomyopathy, novel phosphorylation sites and on rescue. In Project 2 (Russell/Samarel) the overall objective is to test the hypothesis that mechanical strain regulates cell lengthening by phosphorylation of focal adhesion kinase at the costamere leading to actin capping by CapZ. In Project 3 (LewandoskI), the overall objective is to elucidate the potential for, and the extent to which myofilament modifications induce changes in metabolic phenotype and elucidate adaptive and/or cardioprotective shifts in metabolic pathways, In Project 4 (de Tombe) the major objective is to determine the structure-function relations of sarcomeric protein phosphorylation and myofilament function in the development of congestive heart failure (CHF) in a well-established model of CHF in the guinea-pig secondary to pressure- or volume overload. Approaches to these objectives include novel animal models, determination of cardiac hemodynamics and metabolism with NMR, mechanical studies at the level of the heart, myocytes, and myofibrils, proteomics, and molecular studies at the protein level. The approaches are directly related to the goal of translating findings in the projects to the diagnosis and to the development of novel therapies in familial and acquired cardiomyopathies and heart failure. Familial and acquired heart failure are among the most prevalent disorders of the heart and responsible for the majority of hospital admissions in the USA. Studies proposed here offer the potential for novel diagnostic procedures early in the progression of the disorders, and targets for novel therapies. (End of Abstract)